Tarduk
Tarduk was an Agori from the Jungle Tribe. He scavenged the sands of Bara Magna, searching for anything valuable, especially for anything from before the disaster and Treasure. History Early Life Like all other Agori, Tarduk came into being on Spherus Magna, where he spent his early life in the army of the Element Lord of Jungle. Core War Tarduk participated in the Core War following the discovery of Energized Protodermis in the Planet's Core. However, the liquid had a number of destructive qualities about it. This meant that it was unstable and led to The Shattering occurring as a result. Tarduk took shelter during this Cataclysm and ended up being kept on Bara Magna; unlike a number of unfortunate other warriors who were trapped on Bota Magna. Post Shattering Following the Shattering, Tarduk returned to Tesara to find it in turmoil. The Agori did what he could to help his village to rebuild itself. However, it soon became apparent; to both the Agori and Glatorian, that the War was over. Seeing no reason to remain opposing each other, Glatorian Certavus organized the Glatorian-Agori Social System. This meant that the four remaining armies would form separate Tribes and form alliances in order to survive the dangers of the Desert. It also meant that they would settle Colonial and Resource Disputes through Arena Matches. Several years after the development of the Social System, an Agori met Tarduk to ask for the help of Glatorian Gresh to save the Village of Vulcanus. He said he would introduce the Agori to the Glatorian. He did not believe that the Agori could survive in the forest so he asked the Agori to go find an Ancient Scroll, to prove that he could. The Agori did so and Tarduk presented the Agori with an Honor Badge. The Crossing Tarduk then assisted Kirbold, Gresh and Strakk in transporting Exsidian to Vulcanus after a Glatorian from the Ice Tribe lost an Arena match. Expedition Tarduk was later sent to Atero to assist on some maintenence work to the city's arena and found a metal tablet, which had a map of a Red Star on it. When Crotesius found him he hastily insisted he joined the expedition he was planning. Kirbold later tagged along with them and the group then set off to explore the Northern Regions of Bara Magna. The group were later followed by a pack of Iron Wolves until they were lured into their hive. Tarduk said that they should ride through the Pack but Crotesius knew that their mounts would not go. A Glatorian named Surel stopped the wolves. He was badly injured from injuries he had been given during the Core War and told them of how the Iron Wolves had nursed him back to health and accepted him into their pack. He informed them about the coming of the Elemental Lords. Following their encounter with Surel, the Agori escaped and ended in the Forest of Blades. At this point, Kirbold revealed that he could not go on any further. He then turned back while Tarduk and Crotesius pressed on. They were soon attacked by the trees, which they soon learnt had once been an army that had been imprisoned in the plantlife. Following their capture, the Elemental Lord of Jungle confronted them and attempted to torture them. However, Kirbold returned with a flaming torch. The Ice Agori then used it to set the Elemental Lord on fire, providing a distraction that allowed all three of them to escape. After that, they rode several hours until they came along a river. While the Agori were considering whether to ford it or not, they were captured by the Element Lord of Water, who dragged them underwater and started to treathen them in order to obtain the answers he needed. When they had seemingly struck a bargain, the Element Lord of Ice started to freeze the waters. The Agori were about to be frozen, but the Element Lord of Stone smashed the ice and transported them to Ater, where they discovered the Skrall had attacked the city. Then, Tarduk confronted the Lord of Stone, who had taken his appearance, who told him that the Valley of the Maze was only his to conquer. When the Agori told him he was only seeking answers, the Lord allowed him to continue. After that, he crumbled to dust. Then, Tarduk decided to go back to Tesara, check it was all right, and then resume his journey. He eventually reached the center of the Valley of the Maze and was captured by the traps there, but he was freed by Mata Nui. Then they recovered the source of power for the prototype robot and returned to the newly formed Mega-Village. Abilities and Traits Tarduk is a treasure- and history-loving Agori. He's also, as demonstrated in "Riddle of the Great Beings", a very brave and adventurous Agori, and he thinks his discoveries can be very useful to learn more about the past. Tools Tarduk used his fore-claws and hind-claws to attack and defend himself. He was also known to have two sharp blades sticking out of his shoulders. In the Agori Defender game, these were shown to function as a pair of wings. However, they do not in fact allow Tarduk flight in any form. Trivia *The set Tarduk contains 17 pieces. Appearances *The Crossing - First Appearance *Riddle of the Great Beings *Reign of Shadows - Alternate Universe *Journey's End Category:Agori Category:2009 Category:Jungle Category:Jungle Tribe Category:Bara Magna